Diary entries and bad dreams
by scopesam123
Summary: With the chippetes and chipmunks in their teen years, something's bound to happen.... SxJ lil bit of AxB TxE
1. Chapter 1

Jeanette miller looked up at the sky from the tree she was sitting under. She, her sisters, and the chipmunks had gotten older and were now 15 except Eleanor and Theodore, who were 14. She was writing in her diary about…..someone. She sighed, "Why can't I just tell him how I feel?"

She closed her diary and got up, she needed to be getting home, it was getting dark. She took out her iPod and put on it shuffle. The songs that played all seemed to describe her and Simon. And how she felt around him or without him. :

Everywhere to me by Michelle Branch.

Chemicals React by Aly & AJ.

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

dON't fORgET by Demi Lavato.

I'd lie by Taylor Swift.

I'm just the girl next door by Saving Jane.

Invisible Taylor Swift.

Notice me by The Zetta Bytes.

One of Those Girls by Avril Lavinge.

Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt.

Stand in the rain by Superchick.

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

WhEnEvEr I tHiNk AbOuT yOu by Liz Phair.

With You by Jessica Simpson.

You found me by Hilary Duff.

You belong with me by Taylor Swift.

And finally Things I'll never say by Avril Lavinge. (A/N: k sorry about all the songs I just got inspired X3 okay so pretend it was a long walk home)

She got to her house, put away her iPod, and went inside. She went up to her room to study, but she got distracted from yelling from the kitchen. "BRITTANY!!! I told you it was too much starch!"

"Well haven't we learned something, huh Ellie?"

"To listen to Ellie when in the kitchen???!!"

"Well that and not to try to teach me to cook."

Jeanette smiled to herself; Brittany had to bake a cake for the principal so she wouldn't have to go to the science club with Jeanette and Simon for a month. She had gotten in trouble…..again. She got to her room and plopped herself on her bed, she must've fallen asleep because she was awakened by Eleanor shaking her gently and saying it was time for dinner.

"Okay thanks Ellie." Jeanette said while stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay Jeanette? You seem sad." Eleanor said with a worried expression.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." Jeanette lied.

"Well, okay." Eleanor said hesitantly. "Come down for dinner, we're having pasta."

"K, be down in a sec."Eleanor leaved and Jeanette thought about a dream she had, well it was more like a nightmare.

In the dream she had seen Simon kissing another girl. Then when she went to talk to Simon he looked at her in disgust and yelled at her for talking to him. How could she be talking to him? Why was she so ugly? Then the girl Simon had been kissing came and yelled at Jeanette again and started kissing him. Jeanette's eyes watered and she turned and ran.

That's when she was awakened by Eleanor. Not when she saw him kissing another girl. Not when she went to talk to him, but when she had been called the most horrible things by him.

"Well this must mean something." She thought to herself. "Why did the dream have to go that far? It probably means that Simon and I are never to be." Jeanette started to think about her and Simon…

"Jeanette!! Come down!! We're waiting" Screamed Brittany.

Jeanette hoped up and dashed down the stairs. "Sorry guys."

They sat down and ate the delicious dinner Eleanor prepared.

After dinner they all went to their room.

Brittany started texting, Eleanor curled on her bed reading a cooking book Theodore had given her, and Jeanette started studying. But her mind was on anything but the books. She was thinking about the dream she had. She ended up being the last one up; she put away her books and placed her glasses on a bedside table. She went to sleep, hoping she wouldn't have that dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanette woke up to her alarm clock. She got her things ready and went downstairs; Eleanor had woken up and was trying to get Brittany to get up.

"Brittany…, Brittany.., BRITTANY!!!"

She just mumbled about Alvin in her sleep and turned on her side.

Eleanor looked slyly at her. "So you dream about Alvin, huh? How sweet."

This woke Brittany up, with a blush on her face. "N--No!! I was just trying to remember the order they start to sing in their song!

Alvin starts it, then Simon, then Theodore!! Th-that's all!!"

"Sure Brittany, sure you were." Eleanor replied.

Brittany grumbled in response and got out of bed to go try on about 14 different outfits for school.

Eleanor went downstairs to make some pancakes and bacon. (A/N: the best breakfast evur!! XD yum)

Once they were all downstairs and finished eating they started to walk to school. On the way they met up with the chipmunks.

Eleanor went up to Theodore, and started talking about the cooking class project.

"What do you think our assignment is going to be?" Eleanor asked in a cute voice, making Theodore blush.

"Uhhh, I don't know. Maybe it's going to be to make Bananas Foster."

"Oohh! I really hope so, I love Bananas Foster!!"

Alvin and Brittany were somehow making a fight out of hello and were nose to nose.

Jeanette remained silent while walking next to Simon.

"Umm, so Jeanette did you finish the science project?"

Jeanette didn't hear him because she was deep in thought. It took all of them saying her name to get her to break her train of thought.

"What? Huh?"

"You were all quiet and didn't talk." Eleanor stated.

"Yeah, more than usual." Brittany stated.

"Umm, I was just thinking about the quiz on Friday in math. Yeah, I mean what chapters is it going to be on?"

"There's a quiz in math on Friday!!?? Whoa whoa whoa, when did this happen?" Alvin yelled.

"Ms. Wilbur (A/N: it wuz my math teacher so yea) told us about it _last_ Friday, Alvin." Simon said.

"Blah blah. Why do we need tests anyway? We already are teached the stuff!"

"It's taught Alvin. We were already _taught_ the stuff."Corrected Simon.

"Like I said blah blah."Alvin replied.

Some boys around 16 started throwing rocks at them, mostly at Jeanette.

"Ow!!" Jeanette yelled as she got hit in the arm by a rock. She rubbed it and looked around for the culprits.

"Jeanette! Are you okay?" Simon said while trying to help her.

"Ouch!" Eleanor yipped as she got hit in the hand. "Eleanor!" Theodore said as he went over to her.

"Hey!!" Brittany screamed as she got hut in the leg.

Alvin saw the boys throwing the rocks and figured out that they were Nathan and Drew.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!!"

The boys just laughed and threw another rock at Jeanette; this one hit her on the side of her head. Knocking off her glasses.

"Ow!! My glasses!" Jeanette said holding her hurt head.

"Jeanette! C'mon we have to leave here now!" Simon said trying to get Jeanette to come with him.

"B-but I need to find my glasses." Jeanette stated.

While she was looking for her glasses Nathan threw a rock at her head again, but much harder than the others.

"Oof!" Jeanette yelled. She started to black out, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Simon picking her up and running to the nurse.

Jeanette woke up with Simon, Alvin, Theodore and her sisters around her on a nurse bed.

"Jeanette? You're awake!" Brittany said as she and Eleanor hugged their sister.

"Umm what exactly happened to me?" Jeanette asked.

"Nathan and Drew were real big ba--"

"Alvin!" Theodore yelled.

"Jerks." Simon finished.

"Ya they looked like real messed up jerks after Simon finished with em." Alvin laughed.

"Alvin shut up." Simon said.

"What? I was just sayin how you totally beat em to a --"

"Shut up!" Simon yelled.

"K geez." Alvin replied crossing his arms

"Um guys? Can you leave? I kinda wanna sleep."

"Sure Jeannie, by the way here's your iPod."

"Thanks Eleanor."

They were all leaving when Jeanette squeaked out, "Umm, Simon can you stay I wanna ask you something…"

"Sure."

They all left except Simon and Jeanette.

"What did you wanna ask me?" Simon asked.

""About what Alvin said..., about you beating up Nathan and Drew… was that true?"

"Oh ummm…" Simon's face started to turn red.

"Well yeah kinda….."Simon said in a quiet voice.

"Why?"

"I was just mad at them." Simon replied his voice not gaining any volume.

"Well why were you mad at them?"

"B-because they hurt you." Simon's face was now plum cherry red.

"Oh…" Jeanette's face was also crimson.

"Well……thanks." Jeanette said.

"What are you thanking me for?" Simon asked.

"F-for doing that for me." Jeanette replied.

Simon smiled and left. "Well I'll you sleep so bye. Sleep well."

"Thanks, bye." Jeanette smiled back at him. She got her iPod (which was purple) and set it to shuffle.

She laid on her side and put one earphone in, listening to her favorite songs as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
